Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat
Ragnarok Online: Reimagined Evolution Of Combat is fanmade version of Ragnarok Online. Features: - Boss Type Protocol has been revamped significantly; their AI is much smarter than non-bosses. They already have detect hidden. They can ignore DEF of all players from Samurai Incantation Card. They can negate size difference penalty on all sizes from Drake Card, they will deal 100% full damage on players. They have permanent MSPD bonus movement, the faster movement speed from Moonlight Flower. They have Phreeoni effect, which means they can cast without interruption, for example, they can mass-heal non boss protocols as they cannot heal themselves. They have permanent ASPD bonus movement, the faster attack speed from Doppleganger they also have splash attack from Baphomet Card on each hit. They can reflect 5-30% physical damage from players! They have 50% chance to reflect magic from players even if they are immune to magic. They have Perfect Hit from Phreeoni Card for each attack, endure effects from Eddga Card, which makes them not flinch at all. They also have hidden Golden Thief Bug passive card Ability which can negate all magic attacks (Fire Bolt, Ice Bolt, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Storm, Fire Wall, Fire Pillar, Meteor Storm, Jupiter's Thunder, Storm Gust, Misty Frost, Lord Of Vermillion, Water Ball, Chain Lightning, Hellfire, Comet, Soul Strike, Napalm Strike, Heaven's Drive), excluding monster skills on themselves, (this includes Grand Cross or Ray Of Genesis), (unfortunately, magic classes must abstain from them, switching to physical attacks to make up for it), including skills such as Masquerade Skills, Heal, Endow Elements, Aspersio, Renovatio, Dispel, Magic Rod, Mind Break, Bless, AGL UP, Divest Skills, Reflect Shield/Reflect Damage, Reflect Damage Shield Spell, Kyrie Eleison, Assumptio, Suffragium, Lex Aeterna, Eternal Chaos, Quagmire, Strip, Monster Sense to make it more like them in FFXII. They can make up for Gentle Touch Cure as new skill to heal themselves as they use the uninterruptible Zen for 15 spheres. They trample on traps such as Ankle. They take 60% less damage from players. - Boss Monsters' life bar and damage they take or inflict cannot be displayed. - They already have immunities to Poison, Blade Stop, Intimidate, Silence, Akaitsuki, Confuse, Chaos, Stun, Freeze, Frozen, Chill, Burning, External Bleeding, Cursed Circle, GX Poisons, Eternal Quick Combo, or so. - Boss monsters share players' mechanics to make it challenging and more fun: Their chance of critical attack is affected by LUK, Their cast time is affected by INT, DEX and LUK prior to pre-renewal, they can instantly cast with very high or much higher DEX, INT and/or LUK. Their ASPD is affected by AGL and LUK; with higher/very high AGL, they can attack even faster. They have chance of critical attacks based on LUK and Their cast time is affected by INT, DEX and LUK similar to players. All bosses have higher Health affected by VIT stats like players. All bosses have hidden bonus effects (they take 40% hidden less damage from players, 15% less damage from Demi-Human players, 25% less damage from elemental properties and they inflict randon 10% to 95% hidden damage to demi-humans, inflict random 15% to 50% additional hidden damage on elemental properties, they have 50% faster cast time, they have various random chance to cast Earthquake, Storm Gust, when hit, Storm Gust, Zen, Spiritual Explosion, Asura Strike, Fire Bolt, etc. on striking, random various status effects and drain HP on players) [Take a look if this boss monster has 64000 DMG, they will inflict 200k damage on player, YIKES!) (if a player has to deal 100000 damage to this boss, he/she will receive 38k damage!) - All players start 60 Health (Doram as 40 Health) and +10 SP multiplied by 120. Card effects on VIT, INT, Health and Soul Bonuses are tripled. Trans classes gain 30% more Health and Soul. http://gamingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnarok_Online_Reimagined_Evolution_Of_Combat/Experience_Rates